


Merdeka

by kaffeyn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffeyn/pseuds/kaffeyn
Summary: Indonesia always wanted to to be free of him, free from his grip, to be independent, even though she loves him.A short fic, happy independence day!





	Merdeka

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first time I'm writing in this fandom, I hope you enjoy my short fic~

"I'm sorry Nether, I want to be free." Said the Indonesian girl as she stared at the blonde Dutch man.

"No, please." The Dutch man pleaded. Of course he didn't want to let his loved Indonesian go.

"Why don't you want to let me go? You killed my men. You didn't even love me at all. You don't understand me!" Nesia shouted.

"Nesia, please. I'm just trying to protect you." Nether pleaded again. The personification man didn't want to let the girl go.

"It's enough. I'm done with our relationship. I'm free now." Nesia said. Her hand letting go a piece of blue fabric. It came from a flag, the Dutch flag.

" _Nesia, ik hou van jou_ (I love you)." Said Nether without hesitation.

" _Ik weet_ (I know). _Vaarwel_ (goodbye)." The Indonesian girl show a smile before she walked away and gone for real.

Netherland can't stop her. After all it's right, he is so selfish for keeping her by his side. He need to let her go now for her own good.

" _Ik ook van jou_ (I love you too). Let's meet again in the right time and place." The Indonesian girl could only whispered it. After all they are in love deeper than they thought.


End file.
